Thoughts of a strong one To be changed
by Genuine-sun
Summary: Farfarello's way out.......questiong and dreaming about the day he and schuldig can be free of schwartz....
1. Default Chapter

Hello all!! Thanks for Reading this!! i hope no ones to ooc? Sorry if their is alot of grammar and spelling mistakes...if their is well.......Nagi didn't do a good job proof reading so blame him!   
Disclaimer: Yeah its mine!! ^_^!! See's lawsuits coming down on her. NEVVVVVVEEEEERRRMIND!  
Schwartz: -_-;;  
Genuine_sun: WHAT? ^_^!!  
  
  
Everything in Brackets are Farfarellos thoughts....damn italics don't show up on my FF.net  
  
Thoughts of a strong one (To be changed)  
  
  
  
  
(Its not fair) Farfarello stealthily moved into the kitchen, watching on as Schuldig and Crawford's raging war trudged on.   
  
"Schuldig" Crawford screamed into his face the light glinting off his glasses "What did i tell you about slacking off on missions" Crawford backhanded schuldig into the wall. Schuldigs palms pressed firmly against the cement, knuckles white, as the cold wall pressed onto his cheek.  
  
(It of course was the little ones fault) Farfarellos eyes watched on in amusement at schuldig (But schuldig, took over for him, the little one.....one to first see schuldig, his flaming hair and aditude to match his ego, would have seen him as rude and insensitive, but to the well trained eye as someone who......has lived with him, and seen how he cares for hes fellow teammates...would know that he is just a scared little boy with no one to fall back on...)  
  
As Crawford was about to slam Schuldig against the wall once more, a pale scarred hand came out and gripped crawfords tightly. It felt like an eternity for Crawford to turn his mudded brown eyes against his own. (But we are all scared little boys at Schwartz......Crawford....torn from his mothers grasp...he turned inward....no hint of emotion has ever been seen since..well since he came to Rosenkruez) The ashen hand gripped his leaders wrist harder, twisting.   
  
"Are you questioning my authority....."Bradleys eyes flew daggers at me.I didn't flinch. The grip tightened once more before loosing completely. (No, I am not stupid. If Crawford found out how afraid of him I'm not, he might send me back to the asylum...)  
  
"No" I said in Japanese my Irish accent making its way through. Crawford looked up, then quickly left the room the way he came, I waited till i saw him turn into his bedroom and clicked the door shut.   
  
Schuldig turned his emerald eyes up at me, tears taking hold of the German. "Thank you....for...." Schuldig trailed off..his eyes cast downwards.   
  
As i said before...it's not fair.....Farfarello crouched down before the fallen schuldig, who, and silently let himself slip down "Its okay........" Farfarello reached out his hand to lightly push the red hair out of the Germans eyes, but caught himself before the act. (Schuldig.....ahhhh yesss....beautiful....rare....fragile.......unlikely but true he is the weakest of the group....scharwtz.....It's not fair because he has nothing to lean on....i have my inabilty to feel pain....my revenge against god......Crawford....his pre-cog...and his ability to keep himself locked up....but schuldig....his mind is to fragile....he can't lean back on his telepathic abilities...he already can't take all the voices...without Schwartz he would probably be dead in an alley.....)  
  
"Let me help....." Farfarello wraps an arm around schulidgs waste and hoist's them both up. Schuldig winces at pain in his lower back from the ealier activites. (Ahhh.......yes...I shouldn't let my feelings be shown for the beautiful German yet.......his still to unstable.......but one day Schuldig...)Farfarello laid Schuldig lightly on his bed covering him with navy blue sheets...(One day I will be sleeping in your arms...)The scarred figure stayed by the young Germans side till hes breathing was even and slow. Before taking he's leave he pressed a light kiss against hes temple(...One day......)  
  
  
  
  
  
Love it hate it PLZ review? Should i continue? Too sappy? Not sappy enough? All criticisms welcome! Flames we'll be used to heat my Schwartz plushie company......tankya!! 


	2. More thoughts of the Irishman

Hello ya'll!! NEW CHAPPY UP!! sorry about them always being do short!! but I don't have a lot of time so short chapters updated frequently will have to do!! ^_^!!! l8r!!  
  
(Thoughts of farfarello)  
//thoughts of Schuldig//  
  
Thoughts of a Strong One..................................  
  
  
  
  
  
Farfarello counted his scars, for the fivth time that night. It was around 2-3, he could tell bye the way the moon was positioned. When he was in the aslyum, the only entertainment he had was the window, 10x10, steel barred window. On the nights when he couldn't sleep, he would stare out the window watching the moon till it disappeared with the rising sun. Now he had almost anything at his disposal. As long as he didn't play with the knives, unless surpervised.   
  
Farfarello sat on the black leather couch in the living room after leaving his cramped cold room. ( Why do people watch such things?) Farfarello clicked on the television with the massive remote that came with the satellite. He stopped, when he saw a man being put through surgery (Mmmm.........) he tilted his head ( interesting.....i wouldn't have minded being a doctor...but i would rather the man be awake) Light mad laughter lit the room before, Nagi tripped silently down the hall.  
  
"Farf..." Nagi entered the room, putting a hand up to cover his eye from the flash of the TV. "Could you please turn it down a little.....I've got a big test tomorrow...."  
  
(I of course complied...what else could i do.....I'm just a pshyco to them...) I turned the television off. Nagi turned around and went back to the room (Yes...Nagi...the last of our group he depends on his studies and the hope that somewhere in the distant future he won't have to be part of Schwartz....but ......the rest of us know...we could never leave) Farfarello closed his eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
The black liquid poured slowly into the white mug. Farfarello looked up at the owner. It was 12 in the afternoon and Schuldig has just woke up...pathetic. (He must really like his sleep, must be the only escape from Schwartz. That and drugs and alcohol.) Schuldig sat lazily down in his chair. Putting on a cheery smile as Crawford came in.   
  
" A little late to be waking up....don't you think?" Crawford looked down at Schuldig. "I had a buzy night..what do you expect" Schuldig sipped some black coffee. "I'm going to the office for a few hours....."He looked over at both of us "Be good..." Then he left.  
  
"Well I guess its just you and me Farf! What do you want to do today" Schuldig said not trying to make it obivous that he was searching my mind. (Yes I'm fully aware of what Your trying to do Schuldig,) I smile (You won't get anything from me) I look over. // Why not!!!// Schuldig whines in my mind. (I have nothing to say) Schuldig whines and leaves.....//Yes you do Farf...Why won't you admit it.....// He wispierd that into my mind before he left....It perplexes me (Schuldig you are a puzzle...and I can't find the last piece...) Farfarello picks up the mug and sets it in the sink, staring out the window above......he sees a car leave inside, he sees Schuldig.  
  
(I'll never get you.................)  
  
  
  
  
So what did'ya think? IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!! sorry the chapters are soooooooo short but i don't have much time so I thought of doing a chapter every day, a long one if I have time....  
L8R!! Flames will be used to heat (my friend farfarello's shadow, said that I was evil ...so she took down my plushie company!!! NOOOOOOOO!! ) my "Anti-Third-worldly condition plushie companies" campaign!! ^_~  
* All of Schwartz: -_-;;* 


End file.
